The present invention generally relates to a holding arrangement or holder apparatus of a cylindrical wick for a kerosene heater and more particularly, to a wick holder apparatus so arranged that the wick thereof may be readily attached thereto or detached therefrom.
Generally, kerosene heaters which employ cylindrical wicks are adapted to effect burning and extinguishment through vertical movements of the wicks. However, the wick of the kerosene heater of the above described type has such disadvantages that if it is used for a long period, tar tends to adhere to the forward edge of the wick, thus resulting in deterioration in the state of burning or obstructing smooth upward and downward movements of the wick. Moreover, there is such a problem that, even when the wick has not been used for a long period, if a fuel containing water should be used, the wick undesirably draws in or sucks up the water in the fuel, giving rise to the deterioration of the state of burning in the similar manner as above or inviting various other inconveniences.
Therefore, in the kerosene heaters of the above described type, it has been a common practice to replace the wick when tar has adhered to the wick or water is drawn into the wick as described above. However, for the replacement of the wick, it is necessary to disassemble an outer cabinet of the kerosene heater or an outer wick tube surrounding the outer periphery of the wick, thus requiring very troublesome procedures.
In order to overcome the disadvantages as described so far, there have recently been proposed wick holder apparatuses as shown in FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B) and 2(A) and 2(B).
In the arrangement of FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B) disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Jitsukosho No. 55-7682, the cylindrical wick is divided into an upper wick portion 100A for burning and a lower wick portion 100B for drawing in or sucking up a fuel at its soft lower portion 100B' accommodated in a fuel tank (not shown), and these wick portions 100A and 100B are respectively applied onto cylinder members 101 and 102 which are fitted together into one unit so that the upper wick portion 100A above a fire plate portion may be readily attached onto or detached from the lower wick portion 100B. In the conventional arrangement as described above, however, since the wick is separated into two portions, i.e. the upper wick portion 100A and lower wick portion 100B including the soft lower portion 100B' for drowing up a fuel, with the cylinder members 101 and 102 being respectively applied to said wick portions 100A and 100B, not only the number of parts involved is increased, but the arrangement becomes bulky in volume, thus resulting in a high cost and an inconvenience during storage and handling.
Meanwhile, in the wick holder of FIGS. 2(A) and 2(B) disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application Jitsukaisho No. 58-58221, a hook-shaped resilient member 105 having an inclined portion at its upper portion is fixed on a wick raising tube 104 so that a forward edge of the resilient member 105 is directed into said tube 104 through a proper opening, while a plurality of holes 107 which may engage a hook portion 105A of the resilient member 105 are formed in a wick holding tube 106 to be inserted into the tube 104 for positioning. For removing a wick 108 attached to the wick holding tube 106, a U-shaped plate jig 109 is inserted between the wick raising tube 104 and the wick holding tube 106 from a fire plate portion as in FIG. 2(B), so as to direct the resilient member 105 outwardly and release the hook portion 105A thereof from the engagement with the hole 107 for withdrawal of the wick 108. In the above arrangement, it is necessary to apply the exclusive jig 109 onto the outer periphery of the wick 108 through the fire plate portion for removal of the wick 108 as described above, and since a gap provided under the fire plate portion for movement of said wick 108 is formed to be as narrow as possible for safety purpose so long as the movement of the wick 108 is not obstructed thereby, the space around the wick 108 is still reduced by the insertion of the jig 109, thus making it difficult to draw out the wick 108 or giving rise to such an inconvenience that the jig 109 is caught by a reinforcing tape (not particularly shown) applied onto the wick 108, without reaching the necessary portion i.e. hook portion 105A. Furthermore, at the side portion of the wick 108 corresponding to the hook portion 105A, a cut-out opening must be provided to avoid the hook portion 105A, resulting in cutting off of the fuel sucking up path of the wick 108 by a considerable width, and this will not only obstruct the fuel drowing up function as a wick, but give rise to a fray of the cloth around such a cut-out opening which may hinder the wick raising or lowering function.